


Why Did We Survive

by Karkashan



Series: How Did I Get So Lost? [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst Train's a Comin, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:51:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karkashan/pseuds/Karkashan
Summary: In one world, Corrin managed to save Scarlet and ruled Valla with her at his side throughout many happy years. This is not that world, not anymore.





	

In one world, the child of Mikoto was not a princess but a prince. Refusing to side with either Hosido or Nohr, he would unite his warring families in a quest to defeat the dragon Anankos. Unlike other Corrins who walked a similar path, he managed to save the life of the woman named Scarlet when he had been ambushed by the avatar of the Forgotten Dragon.

Defeating the dragon that had reigned over the kingdom, Corrin would become the king of Valla, his wife Scarlet forever at his side, loving him for his greatness and his charming consistency to stick his foot in his mouth when trying to sound ‘cool’. Their daughter, Kana, inspired hope in the people that the future of the kingdom of Valla was a bright thing indeed.

But this is not that world.

To be sure, many of the events that transpired were the same. Corrin saved his wife Scarlet from her destined fate, had a daughter named Kana, and had bid a fond farewell to his siblings as he had begun to rule in earnest. However, the people never got a proper chance to appreciate their new king.

Scarlet watched in horror as she watched her husband crumple to the floor, the heart that pumped his life’s blood held in the hands of a white robed woman.

“Mama?” asked Kana from behind her mother, “what’s wrong? Aren’t we supposed to hurry up so we can surprise Papa for his birthday?”

The woman in white turned her partially masked face towards the door to the royal family’s chambers. Crushing the Vallite King’s heart in her hand, her voice chilled the very air around it as she said “Finished. Hostile force eliminated.”

Scarlet wasn’t sure who screamed the loudest between herself and her daughter, but she was aware enough to fall completely in sync with her now transformed child as they charged Corrin’s murderer. Kana swiped the assailant with her claws, allowing Scarlet to thrust forward with her spear. This attack was blocked by a weapon that the queen-consort of Valla did not expect to see: a perfect double of the Yato that she new without a doubt was still displayed at a place of honor in the throne room.

“How,” Scarlet growled between clenched teeth, “how did you get that sword?!”

“Inconsequential,” the masked woman responds as she dodges an attack that Kana had launched. She raised her sword, moving to attack Scarlet’s daughter with would’ve been a no doubt fatal strike when a hand reached out and grabbed her by her ankle.

“Not my daughter, asshole,” gasped Corrin from the ground, somehow still alive despite the absence of a heart.

Letting out another roar, Kana reared back and kicked the assailant in the face, shattering her mask and sending her far away from the felled king.

What Scarlet saw surprised her. This woman’s face was different from her husband’s, but there was no doubt in her mind of the relation between her spouse and the woman who had attacked him.

“How dare you,” growled the female Corrin. “It’s all your fault. I hate you. I’ll end you.” Crimson energy surrounded her as her eyes widened in a feral glare. “I’ll destroy every part of you! Kill you!”

“Enough,” said a deep, masculine voice as the crimson energy that swirled around the female Corrin transformed into a collar around the woman’s neck. “The energy is collected. We have no other use for this world.” At the lack of a swift response to his command, the invisible enemy tightened the choke hold on his servant’s neck. “Learn your place, human. We are leaving.”

With a snap of energy, the assailant was gone, and Corrin, the King of Valla, breathed his last as his draconic heritage could no longer sustain past the point of mortal injury any longer.

“Papa,” Kana cried as she and her mother slumped down next to her father’s corpse. “We were supposed to be a family. You promised me you’d stay with me for a hundred years or after six grandkids.” She hiccoughed as her tears began spilling on her father’s favorite cloak. “Papa, you liar.”

Scarlet drew her daughter’s shaking form close to her, her own tears flowing freely as well. This was supposed to have been a happy day, a day of celebration as the three of them celebrated Corrin’s birthday as a family, something they had wanted to do in their new-found peace. Instead, Corrin was dead, Kana was despondent, and Scarlet had stopped being Queen-Consort and had become Queen-Regent until her daughter could become of age.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, direct prequel to "Honest Eyes". Corrin's mask shattering made things more difficult for Medeus to control her, allowing Orochi to break her free from his control after the shocks to the system she witnesses in that fic. 
> 
> I'm not a big fan of angst (sucker for happy endings), but I did feel that the carnage left in the Shadow Dragon's wake needed to be written.


End file.
